


Christmas Eve without you

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, SS, soft, they are soft and i love them???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Mari can't spend Christmas eve with her girlfriend again. Being Mari, she decides to open one of her gifts early in impatience. Little does she know, Dia Kurosawa has different plans.





	Christmas Eve without you

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrysler! This is a secret santa for @eserenityyyy on twitter! Hope you like it!

Mari couldn‘t remember her first christmas ever, but she could remember her fourth and fifth christmas party. She spent them alone, or well, with her parent‘s servants. Her parents were too busy working to celebrate christmas with their daughter, so Mari was alone, with the presents her parents bought for her. Back then, she had thought it was normal to be alone on christmas - She didn‘t know any better.

Until two little girls stumbled into her life two years later. They were inseparable from the moment they met and Mari couldn‘t thank both enough for how much they gave her over the past twelve years they spend together. Every christmas party had become an actual joy, with Kanan and Dia inviting Mari over to spend the holiday with their families. She felt included.

But now, they were all apart once more. With Kanan going to study in the big city after getting her diver‘s instructor license. She would have been the one finishing her education first, and now she would be last. She was in dorms with Dia while Mari was still all by herself in Italy. She missed her lover dearly and perhaps she was a little jealous of Dia getting to spend so much time with _her_ girlfriend.  

“Come ooon, you can‘t come visit again, Kanan?” She said, pressing her phone to her ear. She slid open the door to the balcony and stepped out onto it. The evening breeze blew her hair back and Mari looked down at the pier out of instinct. Secretly she hoped her lover would be there, flashlight in hand, to call her over. Yet this wasn‘t Uchiura, and it was early morning where Kanan was at.

“I‘m sorry Mari. School is hard and I don‘t have the money right now.”

“I can pay for it, you know this.”

“You‘re not my sugar daddy, Mari. I don‘t need your money.”

“But I want to see you.”

“I’m sorry…” Kanan let out a yawn and Mari sighed. Kanan had been so tired lately, yet here she was, waking her up early in the morning to call with her before she went to bed.

She twirled a finger around in her blonde locks and with another sigh, turned around. She gripped onto the railing and leaned her head back. “You should get some more sleep.”

“I just woke up.”

“Yes, after having slept what? Three hours? Yeah. you should sleep.”

Kanan wanted to argue, but it was clear she hesitated. Mari shook her head slightly and her lips curled into a smile. Kanan never changed - always thinking about others before herself. “Get some sleep. I‘ll be here when you wake up.”

“All right. Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mari ended the call and made her way back into her room. She let herself fall onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was weird not to see the many lights of her glow-in-the-dark stars. Even after three years in Italy, she couldn‘t get used to her new home - A home where it looked like Dia and Kanan didn‘t exist.

Was it even really a home if they weren‘t there? If Kanan wasn‘t there?

With those thoughts Mari curled up into her sheets and fell asleep, dreaming of holding Kanan in her arms once again and cuddling up in front of the fireplace.

* * *

Christmas came sooner than Mari wanted it to. She was feeling more and more lonely with the day, and the snow pouring down on the city of Rome didn‘t help. She had hung up her call with Kanan much earlier. She wouldn‘t be calling anymore today. Apparently the diver was busy. Mari understood, it was Christmas eve, she would be. She had family to see, but that didn‘t stop Mari from feeling incredibly alone.

Even her Christmas tree looked a little lonely. With the lights on, but no presents underneath, it felt awkward and out-of-place.

Well, There were two packages actually. One from Dia and one from Kanan. Dia‘s was a mere envelope while Kanan‘s was a small box, likely jewelry. The wrapping for both of the presents was the same, definitely Dia‘s work. Mari couldn‘t help but smile a little at the thought that her girlfriend had been fiddling with the wrapping for so long that Dia had to take over. Her friends would never change.

“Would they blame me if I open one without their consent?”

Mari answered for her friends, greedily grabbing the little envelope with her name on it. They wrote her name in English, rather than the usual kanji, which had most likely, also been Dia‘s idea. The letters were curly, and it was clear more time went into her name than the present itself.

Carefully Mari took the wrapping off, leaving a simple envelope. The envelope was blank so Mari simply opened it and pulled out the card within. The front of the card had a picture of Kanan and Dia together in Tokyo and Mari‘s heart ached. How badly did she want to see them. She opened the card expecting an explosion of kanji, only to see a few simple words.

 

**_Check your window._ **

**_Merry Christmas,_ **

**_Dia Kurosawa_ **

 

Mari made her way to the window as soon as she read the message. She didn’t even think about what the possibilities of one them being there were, she just knew what she wanted and she wanted it now.

Luckily, she wasn’t disappointed.

Down by the pier, in the dark light she could see something bright shining. It was in the distance, but Mari knew what it was - it was Kanan.

Mari never hurried herself into shoes and down the stairs as quickly before. She was holding her night-robe as she descended the stairs to prevent herself from tripping on it.

She was met by the cold sea breeze as soon as she went out the back exit of the hotel. However, she didn‘t let the wind or anything stop her. She broke into a sprint once again, tackling the person at the end of the pier

With a loud thud did both end up on the ground, with the blonde lying on top of the person she roughly pulled down with her.

“M-Mari geez. I know you missed me but this is not good for my back. you know.” Kanan still let out a snicker after all that. When she looked up at Mari, she saw tears forming in the corners of the blonde‘s eyes and she reached up to wipe them away slowly.

“You idiot! You said you weren‘t coming! and now you‘re here with….a stupid…what is that?!? Christmas ribbon?!? Around your neck."

“What? You don‘t like it? Dia said I should wear it. You know, to look like a present!” Mari shook her head and ran a hand over her cheek with a chuckle. 

"How long have you been standing here for? Wait- how did you even know I would unwrap my present today and not tomorrow?"

"I'm just that good, you know?" Kanan said with a toothy-grin. A dumb grin that reminded her of home - warm and cozy. It also looked damn kissable, so Mari being Mari, went in for the smooch. They kissed for a good few seconds, both of their lips moving gently, enjoying being so close to the other. Once they parted they both had dumb grins on their faces.

“I missed you,” Mari started.

“I know. I missed you too,” Kanan said, running a hand through Mari‘s blonde locks.

“Also, as much as I enjoy just being with you, we should get inside. We will catch a cold.” Mari wanted to argue that she was plenty warm laying on top of the diver, with her natural body warmth and all. But she decided against it - Christmas eve was best spend inside, cuddled up in front of the fireplace. She got up and held out her hand for Kanan, which the diver happily accepted. Hand-in-Hand did they make their way back into the hotel. Kanan seemed to be in awe the entire time. 

"This hotel is owned by your parents too?"

"Yes! We have a lot of hotels all over the world."

"It looks so different from Uchiura though…"

"Because this is Italy, silly. Of course it's going to be decorated in an Italian style!"

"...Makes sense." 

They reached the top floor and made their way inside of Mari's bedroom. Kanan slipped out of her winter gear and even took off the little Christmas ribbon around her neck. 

"What about your Luggage?" Mari asked." 

"I already gave it to the hotel staff but I was too scared of accidentally running into you that I immediatedly exited the building again. You should have seen the looks they gave me!" The both of them could laugh a little at that. But Kanan quickly grew silent again as she looked at the Christmas tree in Mari's room, and in particular, her gift still packed below it. 

"You decided to open Dia's before mine?" Kanan asked, picking up the little box and extending it towards the blonde. 

"Oh Kanan, how could I have  _Possibly_ known this was yours?" Kanan rolled her eyes and sat down on Mari's bed. She raised an eyebrow when Mari looked at her and the blond shook her head slightly as she tore off the wrapping. 

Her guesses on what was inside were right. A velvet box was revealed to her. Not quite small enough for a ring, but it was jewelry nonetheless. Kanan had probably put in half of her college fund to buy her something…

She glanced at Kanan for a second, who was still patiently waiting for Mari to open it. So the blonde just decided to go away. She slowly opened the box, even closing her eyes while doing so. when she felt that the box couldn't go further open, she slowly opened her eyes again. 

She was stunned. 

Inside was a beautful silver necklace, nearly shining in the lights of the Christmas tree and at the centre? A cute little light-blue dolphin. Mari didn't know what to focus on more, the necklace itself, the little dolphin below it or the soft smile Kanan had on her lips as she came to embrace her once more. "I know I can't always be with you, but I thought that this way, you'll know I'm here, and I'm thinking of you. Even when I can't touch you or see you." 

Mari didn't even say anything. She put the box down on a little cabinet next to her tv and pulled the other in for another gentle kiss. She could nearly feel Kanan's smile widening and in turn, her own lips curled into a smile. 

She had wished for a Christmas eve where she could cuddle up in front of the fireplace with her lover. 

And it was a Christmas eve she would get that year. And that, in itself, was the best gift she could have ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Dia and Kanan know Mari so well that they even took in account her impatience. (In reality Kanan has been waving the flashlight around for a good four hours and has already changed the batteries twice)


End file.
